With the development of display technology and the progress of society, liquid crystal display technology has been widely applied and is now playing a vital role in industrial production and people's living.
The liquid crystal display mode can be divided into a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a vertical aligned (VA) mode, and a horizontal electrical field mode. The horizontal electrical field mode comprises an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode. A liquid crystal display device of the FFS mode has been widely applied due to a wide view angle and high transmittance.
As for the FFS mode, a liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate. The array substrate comprises a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels units. The gate lines and the data lines intersect with each other in a perpendicular way. Pixel units are defined by neighboring gate lines and neighboring data lines. Each of the pixel units comprises a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, and a common electrode. The common electrode is located above the pixel electrode, and slits are formed in the common electrode. An insulating layer is arranged between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. A data line signal voltage is loaded to the pixel electrode through the thin film transistor. The whole common electrode covers all pixel units, and is connected with the common electrode line in a non-display area.
The common electrode at least partially overlaps the data lines or gate lines. In order to reduce parasitic capacitance between the data lines or gate lines and the common electrode, a thickness of the insulating layer between the common electrode and the data lines or gate lines is increased accordingly. This also decreases storage capacitance formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, so that voltage of the pixel electrode is subject to variation during display of a frame, and the display effect is influenced.